


Soft Kitty Recovery

by Kingdomfictionalia



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, shamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingdomfictionalia/pseuds/Kingdomfictionalia
Summary: In sickness and in health....a short one-shot where Sheldon is being taken care of by his wife and daughter. SHAMY FAMILY FLUFF!
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Soft Kitty Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I had this in my head for days but I kept putting it off and I was busy writing the fourth chapter of The 10-year Gap Reaction. I always loved Shamy family fluff, my mind is set on the idea that when Amy and Sheldon finally have kids, they would be more affectionate and open not only to each other but especially their children. So this is the result of that much fantasizing lmao
> 
> AND this is not beta'd btw so heads up on any mistakes:)
> 
> All TBBT rights belong to Lorre and Prady…

If someone had told Amy before she met Sheldon that she would end up in a house with a husband and a child, she would've laughed at the absurdity of it all. And yet, here she was now, snuggling up on the couch with her six-year old daughter, reading a book to her. She looked down at her kid, still baffled by the fact that she was her and Sheldon's daughter. She remembered the time they combined their skin cells so she could turn them into functional brain cells; of course she refused to make a baby back then but that didn't mean she wasn't able to get her husband into bed with her, after all, he dressed up to seduce her.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a light tug on her arm, "yes baby?"

"Is daddy almost home mama?" the little one asked.

Amy smiled sweetly and tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear, "he's on his way home now Jane, I'm sure daddy's real excited to see you too."

Jane grinned at her and snuggled closer against her side, draping her small arm across her mother's waist. Amy looked down and watched as Jane closed her eyes and smiled, "am I a good patient mama?"

Amy chuckled, she decided to stay home for two days after Jane Cooper woke her parents up in the middle of the night, shivering in cold. Both parents were out of bed in seconds, Sheldon scooped the young Cooper in his arms while Amy followed him back to their daughter's room. It was a long night for them both when Jane refused to let her parents out of her sight, which reminded Amy much of Sheldon every time he was sick. After four rounds of singing 'soft kitty' to her, Jane was sleeping soundly sandwiched between her parents on her very small bed.

"You are an excellent patient sweetheart and I like taking care of you," she kissed the top of her head and closed the book before setting it on the coffee table. Jane smiled and hugged her mother tighter.

Just then, the sound of the front door opening had Amy craning her neck and she smiled widely as Sheldon emerged from outside. Her smile didn't last long when she was able to take in Sheldon's appearance. His skin was pale, eyes drooping as if he's about to fall asleep, and she could see beads of sweat on his forehead as he staggered inside.

Amy immediately sat up, bringing her daughter with her, "hey baby, daddy's home but I think he's not feeling very well, do you think you can head up first to your room so I could take care of daddy?"

Jane's look of excitement vanished and was replaced with worry and disappointment before a look of understanding finally dawned on her features. She looked at her father who was busy placing his jacket on the coat rack before nodding towards her mother, "okay mommy, but can I greet daddy welcome home?"

Amy's heart melted at that, "of course, I'm sure that would make daddy feel a bit better." She grasped her small hand in hers and stood up to greet her husband.

Sheldon finally looked up and he released a tired sigh, he rarely work on a weekend and now that he had a family, he hated it even more. But work demanded his attention, especially now being a Nobel laureate, he's expertise was more sought after.

He met his family in the middle of the living room and let himself fall on his wife's open arms, he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her small figure. He nuzzled his face on her hair, the smell of her filling his senses, giving him a sense of calm. "I missed you both, I feel so tired, I don't feel well Amy," he whined.

Amy held her husband, softly caressing his back while her other hand stroked his hair. "Oh Sheldon, don't worry, I already made dinner, we could eat and then head straight to bed. Jane's been excited to see you all day though."

At the mention of his daughter, Sheldon pulled back and crouched down to his daughter's eye level. Jane jumped into his father's arms, clinging to his neck tightly before she leaned her head on his shoulder. Sheldon closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of his daughter's hug. He felt Amy's hand on his shoulder and he couldn't have felt more at home than this tranquil moment. "I missed you daddy, mommy said you're not feeling well," Jane pulled back and put both her hands on Sheldon's cheeks, offering her dad a warm smile, "but don't worry. Mommy will take good care of you. Like she did with me! Because she loves me and she loves you too, she's gonna give you hugs and kisses and sing to you," she rattled off, completely missing the look of adoration from her parents' faces. Jane jumped bounced on her heels, "Oh but just remember to be a good patient daddy," she added lastly.

Sheldon took his daughter's hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles, earning him a giggle. "I promise to be a good patient princess. And maybe you could help mommy take care of daddy?"

Jane's eyes widened and looked up at her mom, "can I? Oh please mommy! I promise I'll be the best helper ever!"

Amy laughed softly as Sheldon finally stood up, his hand still grasping one of Jane's. She felt his other hand sneak around her waist, "okay, we can take care of daddy, and right now he needs food in his stomach, so we have to eat dinner okay?"

Jane nodded eagerly and rushed to the dining room, ecstatic to spend time with her parents. After she disappeared from their sight, Sheldon turned to Amy and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. He sighed pulling Amy flush against his body, before he pulled back to rest his forehead against hers, "I love you," he whispered.

Amy smiled at him and sighed, "I love you too." She intertwined their hands and led him to the dining room, "now come on, we've got to put you to bed as soon as possible."

* * *

After their light-hearted dinner, Amy ordered Sheldon and Jane upstairs to wash up and changed into their pajamas while she clean up and lock the house. Heading upstairs, she brought a cup of tea for Sheldon in order to soothe him before he went to sleep. She placed it on his bedside table and after making sure he was still in the bathroom, she turned towards her daughter's room to check up on her. She knocked and peered into her daughter's room, "baby?"

Amy saw her daughter sat by the window on her alcove, engrossed in another children's book. She shook her head, admiring her daughter even though she should've been in her pajamas by now. She walked over to her child and laid a hand on the top of her head, "get ready for bed now Jane. You can continue that tomorrow." Jane pouted but still closed the book in her hands. Amy chuckled, "go on and get changed, then you can sleep with me and daddy tonight."

As if in a rush, Jane jumped out of her alcove and stumbled towards her closet, picking out her favorite jammies which had the monkey and koala cartoons on it. Amy placed the book back on the shelf beside the nook and made sure her daughter was settled on getting ready for sleep before heading back towards the master bedroom.

She entered and saw Sheldon sitting up on the bed, cup of tea in his hand. He looked up and smiled faintly at her, "thank you for the tea."

He still looked pale and Amy went to his side of the bed, "are you developing a fever?" She placed the back on her hand on his forehead but noticed it didn't feel warm enough for him to have a fever.

Sheldon shook his head, "no, I guess I just have been really spent at work. This week had been taxing on me and Leonard, President Seibert wanted us to head the joint research proposed by UCLA so we had to have all these meetings all day and then still have a paper to write. Plus, I have been working late, which probably disturbed my usual sleep cycle."

Amy sighed and bent down a little to kiss the top of his head, "you didn't experience any migraine?"

"Not really, just a dull headache…" Sheldon mumbled.

Amy narrowed her eyes, knowing her husband was lying just so he would not be forced to take some medicine. She shook her head, "you need to at least take some for the pain, you know how your headaches can get worse these days."

Sheldon sighed as Amy turned to the bathroom to get him some pain reliever. Jane suddenly appeared by the doorway, dressed on her favorites pjs, "daddy?"

Sheldon looked at his daughter and patted the space on the bed beside him. He watched as she padded across the room and climbed on the bed. She snuggled close on his side and smiled up at him.

He dropped a kiss on her head and closed his eyes, his headache was now making his eyes ache as well and as much as he hated it, he knew Amy was right to coax him into taking medicine.

Amy was met with the adorable scene in front of her, she stopped by the doorway to admire her family before returning to her position next to Sheldon's side of the bed. She handed him the medicine and he nodded his head in thanks. Amy turned off the lights, leaving the lamps on to illuminate the room.

Sheldon laid down on the bed, bringing Jane with him. The little one inched closer to his side but faced her mother's side of the bed as Sheldon draped an arm around her and waited for Amy to get under the covers.

Once Amy joined them on the bed, she laid on her side and propped herself on her forearm. Her right hand reached across Jane and over to Sheldon as she tried to massage his head gently to ease the pain. Even though he might not complain, she knew he was feeling terrible with the headache. Sheldon never tolerated pain, he would result to self-diagnosis and overreactions if he wanted to but when it came to headaches he would flat out deny experiencing one, and she never asked why. All she cared about was doing what she can to help him relieve the pain.

She gave her husband a smile, running her hand through his hair before gently gliding it back to his temple. Sheldon melt against her touch, his eyes closed, hoping for the dull pain to vanish completely.

Meanwhile, Jane stayed silent, watching the interactions between her parents and how her dad immediately relaxed as soon as her mom massaged his head. She smiled, her young mind marveling at the love present in such a simple act. Her parents always told her that she was an intelligent kid, more developed than kids her age, and she would always stood proudly like her father at such remark. Still, she was like any other kids gushing over fairytales and fantasies told in children's book, which she only liked to read when her more educational ones were already finished. Right now, as a kid believing in the idea of fairytales and happily ever after, she wondered if this was it, was the happily ever after in those children's books similar to what her parents had at the moment?

She paused at her thoughts when she heard the faint humming over her mother, she smiled and turned around to face Sheldon. She wrapped an arm around his dad and began to sing.

_Soft kitty, warm kitty_

_Little ball of fur_

_Happy kitty, sleepy kitty_

_Purr, purr, purr_

She closed her eyes and kept singing, wanting to help her mom to take care of her dad. Amy had to smile at her daughter's efforts before her gaze locked with Sheldon and they shared a look of love and fulfillment, knowing that everything around them right now was all that they need to feel at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not confident near the ending with Jane's musings but yeah that's basically me trying to convey my own thoughts through a 6-year old's mind.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, if you have any prompts I'm open to take them on and write it if I have the time, just leave it with your reviews lol.
> 
> ~kingdomfictionalia


End file.
